


Подозрительный подарок (Suspicious Gift)

by Sevima



Series: Двенадцать дней Рождества (The Twelve Days of Christmas) [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Christmas, Established Relationship, M/M, snarry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 22:04:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2889581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevima/pseuds/Sevima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Последний подарок, лежащий под елью, - для них обоих. Имя дарителя заставляет их не спешить.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Подозрительный подарок (Suspicious Gift)

**Author's Note:**

   
Он стоял почти вне поля зрения, спрятавшись за пушистыми лапами зеленого дерева. И в самом деле, если бы Гарри не поднялся, чтобы раздвинуть занавески, они могли его и вообще не заметить.  
  
После того, как поднял коробку и прочел "Северусу и Гарри" на открытке и разглядел подозрительные "УУУ" по всей обертке, Гарри протянул ее Северусу.  
  
\- Откроешь? - великодушно предложил он, казалось бы, беспечным голосом.  
  
Северус сделал шаг назад.  
  
\- Он для нас обоих, но Джордж скорее твой друг, нежели мой. Так что сам, - ответил мужчина, сложив руки за спиной.  
  
\- Нет, нет, он же для нас двоих. Я открыл последний подарок, так что будет честно, если...  
  
\- Но я открыл первый, - возразил Северус. - Поэтому у нас равный счет. И, если уж нам нужен дополнительный вопрос, то, возможно, нам стоит вспомнить, кто его _нашел_ , - выгнул он бровь.  
  
\- В этом случае, раз уж _я_ нашел его, то и решать, кто его откроет, тоже мне, - выдвинул свой аргумент Гарри, поставив коробку на низкий столик около ели.  
  
\- По-моему, это не вполне справедливо, - пробормотал Северус, когда они оба уставились на обманчиво привлекательную упаковку.  
  
\- Да, я понимаю, о чем ты, - ответил Гарри. - Но _кто-то_ же должен его открыть.  
  
Секунду они молча смотрели друг другу в глаза, после чего одновременно понимающе кивнули. И одновременно же выкрикнули:  
  
\- КРИЧЕР!


End file.
